Dramatic improvements in computer processing power and broadband streaming technology have lead to the development of interactive three-dimensional (3D) computer graphics for navigating imagery (e.g., 3D map imagery). Interactive 3D computer graphics typically provide a user interface (UI) with navigation controls for dynamically navigating imagery. The navigation controls enable the user to tilt, pan, rotate and zoom the imagery at a point of interest.
Conventional navigation controls are often located on a tool bar in the UI which is separate from the image display area. Having the navigation controls located at a different location in the UI than the imagery can consume screen space which could be otherwise used for providing additional UI functionality, advertising and the like. Moreover, having the navigation controls separate from the imagery can force the user to take their eyes off the imagery while navigating.
Conventional navigation controls may only allow the user to make incremental movements through the imagery by continuously clicking a navigation control. While such navigation controls are adequate for navigating small areas within the navigation environment, when used to navigate larger areas these tools can be tedious to use. Moreover, when the user has navigated to a new state, conventional navigation controls fail to provide a way to restore the imagery to its initial state. This deficiency forces the user to restore the initial state by re-entering the location or coordinates of the point of interest.